


Teach Me

by XianFrost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and Main are alone together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

Wash stared up at the ceiling in a daze with a hand covering his mouth. His hair was a complete mess and the bedside fan was giving him a chill while he panted away. Maine gave a happy chuckle and kissed the younger Freelancer’s stomach. They would need a shower soon, before the Director decided to call them on for a new mission. But that could wait while they enjoyed each others company.

Months of dancing around each other and he made the talkative Freelancer speechless. Maine gave a throaty sigh and continued to press small kisses to Wash's stomach.

Wash reached down blindly and tried to pat Maine on the shoulder, instead, succeeding in giving the bigger man a pat on the head. “Okay,” Wash took a deep breath. “You have to teach me that trick. I’m serious, you have to.”

Maine chucked again and crawled up the bed to lay next to him.


End file.
